metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Channel 51 text
Just thought I'd copy down all the text on the Channel 51 sites as it was requested that it be archived here in some fashion. So, fine. Not using it in articles just yet. Athena Astronautics About Athena Astronautics Like Athena, the mythical Greek Goddess of Wisdom, the human species is on a quest for understanding, for dreams made into reality, and the hope of a prosperous future. Founded in 1998, Athena Astronautics aims to help us succeed in these goals. We believe we can achieve man's vision of a future where space exploration and colonization are no longer the stuff of science fiction, but science fact. Our aggressive astronaut recruitment and training programs prepare female candidates for the rigors of space travel and the many situations they will undoubtedly encounter. The future is ours. The future is Athena Astronautics. Making the Case for Space Lengthy journeys will make up the better portion of a voyager's life. The physiology of female humans is ideal for sustaining space travel. PSYCH The female human brain is dense with neurons, promoting increased processing power and ability to better link thoughts for problem solving, reward and motivation. PHYS. Females are able to better withstand the effects of radiation poisoning. Future For All Athena Astronautics is about human evolution, our potential to become a space-faring race. The 21st century can be our greatest period of achievement and discovery. We are on the verge of finding life on other planets. We will no doubt find planets similar to our own. And we will face many challenges. The Drake Equation insists civilizations within our galaxy is a very real possibility. Will we find hostile species? What other dangers await us in deep space? Athena Astronautics strives to find the answers. We will pave the way for all to better our knowledge of the Universe and ourselves. Equipment Athena's pilots are trained with state-of-the-art defense technologies, suits, and onboard systems designed to compliment female physiology. As humanity nears a new age of invention and space travel, Athena will be among the first to offer and manage space programs for the private sector and expedite with emergency missions as they arise. Travel Exploration and colonization. These are the destinies of the human race. But to reach the stars will require personnel trained for long journeys beyond our solar system. Athena's pilots endure rigorous flight simulations, living for months in the confines of a spacecraft's cabin. Recruits of the program train to master departures, planetary descent, landing, communciation, navigation, and emergency procedures such as evacuation and search and rescue. The Drake Equation Most in the scientific community afree it is not a question of if we encounter an intelligent species from another solar system, but when. First contact will be a life-changing event for our planet. Created by Dr. Frank Drake in the 1960's, the Drake Equation is an attempt to estimate the number of extraterrestrial civilizations in our galaxy with which we might come in contact. The Drake equation states that: equation N is the number of extraterrestial civilizations in our galaxy with which we might expect to be able to communicate and... R* is the rate of star formation in our galaxy fp is the fraction of those stars which have planets ne is average number of planets which can potentially support life per star that has planets fl is the fraction of the above which actually go on to develop life fi is the fraction of the above which may actually go on to develop life fc is the fraction of the above which are willing and able to communicate L is the expected lifetime of such a civilization Athena's recruits are not only trained pilots, but also ample diplomats, trained in accepted theories on astrosociobiology. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 03:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Derp, forgot to close the small tag. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Channel 51 HOTWIRE: Number Three is Critical. Read more about this story in HOTWIRE CH.51.NAVIGATE Channel 51 goes beneath the veil to reveal conspiracy, secret knowledge, government cover-ups, and paranormal activity. .01VOID Revelations on the future of space exploration and the truth about UFOs. .02SCI-OPS Soft science. Humanity is about to enter a renaissance in science, but some want to shroud it in secrecy to satisfy their own agendas. .03SPECIES X Aliens and monsters. Far more haunts our little blue dot than you and your dog. .04HOTWIRE Come here first to read the hottest news on my discoveries. OTHER STORIES Sci-Ops: ROSSLER: NEW INFORMATION Do you believe in extraterrestrials? Watch the video, review the photos, and decide for yourself, I think you'll agree, the material is pretty disturbing. I've learned this is just the tip of the iceberg, my contact confided in me the retrieved data file is enormous. He believes it to be some kind of official log or report. Where it came from and who sent it is the question on every lip. I suspect the answers will reveal themselves as more of the transmission is deciphered. Once I've gained access to the entire data file, I'm going to publish it on Channel 51. If the video and photos here are any indication, what has yet to be disclosed will blow our minds. Get ready to spend a lot of time here. video Governments constantly seek new ways to make armor and weaponry more compact. As the modern enemy becomes more elusive and integrated into its environment, devises of the past, such as tanks, become more ineffective every day. Enter the Battle Sphere?! Forgive the expletive but "What the hell is a Battle Sphere?" This was my question to YX455 an individual who contacted me via my AOL Instant Messenger account with info of a classified military program currently underway by an unnamed Asian nation (my bet is Japan). YX455 merely pointed to this site http://www.orbislabs.com This "self-contained armored machine" as YX455 described it, appears to be well past the planning stages. The greatest problem I see facing the Battle Sphere program, if it's real, is that the current male soldier is physically too large. Since he needs to go places the old soldier can and the old tank can’t, the Battle Sphere's armor would need to be composed of metal with a high resistance to fire and impregnable against projectiles. Presently we don't have the knowledge to make such a metal. If the Battle Sphere project is real, it's very existence points to a smoking gun. Where did they retrieve the metal? One of my contacts on S4 projects (S4 = base near Area 51) told me metals from extraterrestrial craft were removed for study back in the '80s. Could the Battle Sphere be the end result? It seems like a ludicrous prospect. But, if the Battle Sphere project is real, it will change the battlefield forever. I'm going to investigate this further. Stay glued for details in the following weeks. Species X MONSTERS Puerto Rico's resident monster hasn't been sighted for several years, but the reason isn't what you might expect. While I was a research consultant at a facility which will remain unnamed, one of my colleagues (we'll call him Jones) had recently published a paper one military and commercial applications of mutagens (chemical cocktails with the ability to rewrite DNA strands) in Science Direct. Now if that isn’t enough to raise the hairs on your back, what he didn’t include in his paper certainly will. Over a late night drinks, he said his research took an unexpected turn when a solid contact of his stationed in Puerto Rico emailed him documents purportedly about Chupacabra sightings. The Chupacabra, or “goat-sucker” translated from Spanish, is a creature which terrorized rural areas of Puerto Rico and allegedly supped on the blood of animals. “What does the Chupacabra, if it even exists, have to do with mutagens?” I asked. It’s the reason the creature is missing today. Its disappearance opens a Pandora’s Box of questions. Mr. Jones told me that in October, 2001 at approximately 2:32am, fighters were scrambled from Muñoz Airforce Base to intercept what witnesses described as a teardrop-shaped craft. Allegedly, the craft was on the ground for fifteen minutes near a recent Chupacabra encounter before it shot into the night and disappeared. The Chupacabra hasn’t been seen since then and no reports of animal mutilation have been filed with the local authorities. According to the files Jones received, traces of an element were discovered that possessed mutagenic characteristics. Is there a connection between the teardrop-shaped craft and the Chupacabra? Asking the question seems as ridiculous as the question itself, but there, it’s said. It seems far-fetched, but after seeing the things I’ve seen, the things I know, it’s possible the connection is genuine. video I was unable to sleep for two nights after looking at these, though it wasn't the first time I've laid eyes of photos of extraterrestrial life forms. The photos were analyzed by Eckinger Imaging. I was told the photos were not tampered with. The figures are not superimposed. It started in Arizona where I was contracting at a highly classified research facility. My job at the facility was to analyze archived flight recorder video of shuttle missions, cataloging signs of debris and anomalies. I was working into the wee hours one evening, when I discovered a flight recorder file was missing from the archives -- STS 44-C. Oddly enough, it was dated as a 1987 mission. As you may remember, the 1986 Challenger disaster grounded the shuttle program until 1988. So what was this? A shuttle mission in 1987? Had to be a typo. Perhaps that’s why the file is missing but still listed in the index. My little hunt caught the attention of my Ding-dong scarffing, Slurpee-sucking superior and a trip to his office (every button I press on my computer is tracked). I was told 44-C was an erroneous document and instructed to end my search for the file. Silly rabbit. After my boss went home for the day to catch up on his Sylvania sun tan (watching Star Trek), I returned to my search for 44-C by simply interfacing with his computer, borrowing his username and password (my systems design schooling also molded me into a roving hacker; *grin*). While I was digging away, it dawned on me that 44-C was an unusual name for a shuttle mission occurring in 1987. My suspicions were only confirmed I discovered the file wasn't in archives because it was transferred to an Army medical office. Army medical office??? It wasn't until April of this year when the truth about 44-C finally surfaced. I received the file from an Army officer who's something of a brother in arms. We both seek the truth. I'm troubled that I haven't been able to reach him since that April day when he handed me a folder simply titled "44-C Subjects". Within were the photos you now see. According to files accompanying the photos, these specimens were acquired during a 1987 shuttle mission. The human race is merely one of several intelligent species which populate the universe. Believe it. Check out the Drake Equation at http://www.seti.org/seti/seti_science/Welcome.html Void: ON A ROAD TO THE STARS Something is haunting the skies over Canada and it may not be from our little blue dot. Sightings of unusual triangular craft are on the rise and the sizzling question on your lips has to be whether or not these ships are manmade. In the 1950s pictures of disc-shaped aircraft flooded our culture. This, of course, was after Kenneth Arnold's fateful flight near Mount Rainer in 1947 when he claimed to have seen several "flying saucers" skipping near the summit. Arnold 's report was met with both scintillating skepticism and enthusiastic acclaim. "Flying saucer" became the new "it" phrase, the Roswell crash set imaginations on fire, and the world's fascination with UFOs began. Fast forward to October 6, 2004 in a Boeing 757 over Canada . David Calderon, a passenger on the flight, shot this video as the plane was negotiating a lightning storm. Though the footage goes out of focus from time to time, its clear the tear-drop shaped craft was near the 757. A former colleague of mine checked in with Calgary International Airport but they advised no unidentified aircraft were in the vicinity 757 during its flight. Fortunately he was able to get the classified voice recordings between Calgary 's air traffic control and the 757. I've patched it into the video. The craft is visibly damaged by lightning and rapidly loses altitude. Did it crash? I'm going to Calgary tomorrow to see if I can meet with Mr. Calderon. Interesting -- the craft demonstrates a shift in UFO design. From the '50s through the '70s, witnesses reported disc-shaped craft. In the '90s, the design changed to a triangular style. With the Calderon video, we may be looking at a new trend, granted this isn't the first time this craft has been witnessed. Read Species X for more info. Hotwire Channel 51 is your portal to worlds of light and darkness. Disclosure begins here. Officials at the Rossler Observatory in Albuquerque , New Mexico persist the mysterious signals received from "several thousand light years away" on August 12, 2004 , were, in fact, the result of receiver fluctuations. Has another cover-up began? Yesterday morning I received a package with no return address and only my last name hand-written on the envelope. Immediately the red flags went up as they always do in these cases. Ever since I decided to blow the lid off some of the world's classified projects, I've been handed many such packages, but this one didn't have a box of chocolates and a "you must be out of your mind" Hallmark card from a colleague. Within was a DVD. The footage I saw nearly threw me to the ceiling. The question of whether intelligent life has been detected is about to get some public attention. This is, without a shadow of a doubt, the most extraordinary event in human history. The world has a right to know the truth. But as I imagine the Powers That Be will cover it up or clog it in the legal system, I have little choice but to take on the job and share it with you. Go to Sci-Ops and watch the video and learn more about the strange and powerful event. BEHIND THE CHANNEL WHO'S BEHIND CHANNEL 51? Don't be fooled by the eyebrow piercing... Manus bio which is already on her page Orbis Labs Home 00. Information NOTICE ALL CONTENT AND IMAGERY IS COPYRIGHT © ORBIS SYSTEMS AND IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED. OA> TEXTUAL DETAIL Battle Sphere: Design Goals quote at top of Battle Sphere article BATTLE SPHERE Self-contained Armored Machine OA > GRAPHIC DETAIL Prototype Design oA. Build specifications: Dimensions: Classified Weight: Classified Speed: Classified Modes: Classified OA> SUPPLEMENTAL SPECIFICATIONS COCKPIT (PILOT MODULE) ALLOY ARMORED PLATES THERMAL CANNONS BULLET-PROOF TREAD oB. oC. Material Specifications: Surface Metallic Compositions: Classified Cockpit Interior Compositions: Classified Exterior Armor Alloys: pictures About Orbis Labs OA> SECTIONAL CONTENT 01. Information Founded in 1998, Orbis Labs strives to be the new leader in Next-Generation Military Technology. Based off the east coast of continental Asia, Orbis Labs provides militaries with advanced armament and weaponry for civilian protection in many different environment. The development of the Battle Sphere by Orbis Labs marks a new age in modular motion apparatus for battle fronts. The Battle Sphere™ enables soldiers to maneuver rugged landscapes and small entry points with ease. Once completed, the Battle Sphere will replace tanks, hovercrafts and single-person transportation vehicles. More information about Orbis Labs and the Battle Sphere™ will become available after a number of classified issues become resolved and approved by various institutions. Battle Sphere Test Videos OA> SECTIONAL CONTENT TEST VIDEOS COMING SOON 02. Information The Battle Sphere is undergoing its final series of tests. Please check back for videos after the final tests have been concluded. Investors 03. Information Although Orbis Labs constantly searches for corporations and governments that with to be on the cutting edge of Next-Generation Military Technology, all of our human resources have been devoted to the Battle Sphere ™ project's final stages. After the project nears completion and more information becomes declassified, we will post an address where you may contact Orbis Labs and find out how your organization or government can propel to the front of Next-Generation Military Technology research.